


beg the moon to stay

by ohallows



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waking Up, happy international lesbian day! have lesbians!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Bette hates the mornings. Not because she hates getting up, not in the slightest. All her life she’s been a morning person, getting up with the sun and going on a run or doing some yoga before properly starting her day. It’s revitalizing to her, a way to get energized without needing the caffeine that usually just makes her hands shake.That was before she met Cleo. Cleo, who’s a stupidly gorgeous firefighter who has to get up stupidly early in the morning, who Bette is stupidly in love with.





	beg the moon to stay

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t really been doing fictober bc of time reasons but it’s international lesbian day so here’s some lesbians! my goal is to make bette/cleo more popular bc i’m love them 
> 
> this also fits into an au i’m in the process of writing (and is also at 8k)!! so enjoy that coming out in a bit l o l im so excited (tl;dr bette and cleo adopted sam!) 
> 
> prompt: ‘can you stay’
> 
> song title is from ‘oh my love’ by layla and it’s the softest shit i’ve ever heard

Bette  _ hates _ the mornings. Not because she hates getting up, not in the slightest. All her life she’s been a morning person, getting up with the sun and going on a run or doing some yoga before properly starting her day. It’s revitalizing to her, a way to get energized without needing the caffeine that usually just makes her hands shake.

That was before she met Cleo. Cleo, who’s a stupidly gorgeous firefighter who has to get up stupidly early in the morning, who Bette is stupidly in love with. 

Every morning, like clockwork. The alarm on Cleo’s side of the bed goes off and she grunts, before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Most of the time, Bette wakes up when the bed moves - she’s always been a light sleeper.

“Mmmmmmh,” she mumbles, not even opening her eyes as she rolls over to face Cleo, snuggling closer. 

“Morning, Bette,” Cleo says, softly, turning the alarm off. The shrill ring fades into the silence while Bette yawns, wide, and blinks blearily. There’s a single ray of sunlight peeking through their curtains into the room; other than that, it’s completely dark. Cleo is nothing more than a dark outline against the shadows of the room.

“Can you stay?” Bette whines, wrapping her arms around Cleo’s waist as she sits up in bed. She rests her forehead against the small of Cleo’s back and feels her body shake as Cleo laughs, quietly. 

“No, love,” Cleo says, trying (and failing) to unwrap Bette’s arms from around her waist. Bette just clings on tighter, wrapping her fingers around Cleo’s as she pulls at her arms. “Bette, you’re going to make me late.”

“You can’t leave,” Bette says. “You’re warm.”

“I know,” Cleo says, finally extracting herself from Bette’s arms. “I’m your resident space heater.”

Bette pouts up at her from where she lays on the bed. “I keep you around for more than that,” she mumbles, and Cleo leans down to press a kiss to her forehead, dancing out of the way before Bette can grab her again. 

Bette grumbles but rolls back over, tucking her face under the covers as she does so. 

It’s a routine, like it is every day, and Bette hasn’t gotten sick of it yet. 

Cleo takes her time in the shower and getting ready and comes out in gorgeous jeans and a light jumper. It’s just starting to turn to fall outside, but the temperatures have been dropping steadily. The bathroom light illuminates her from behind as Bette looks over at her, sure that Cleo can read the love and affection on her face. 

“How do I look?” Cleo says, picking slowly at her fro to tease out some of the strands. She glances over her shoulder at Bette and Bette can’t help the smile that creeps across her face. 

“Hot,” she says with a wink, and Cleo groans, but it’s full of fondness. 

“You make that joke every  _ day _ , love,” Cleo says, walking over to her to give her a quick peck on the lips. Bette wraps her arms around Cleo’s neck and doesn’t let her back away, deepening the kiss.

“I could have said  _ smoking _ ,” Bette says against her lips, and muffles Cleo’s laugh as she presses in closer. 

“I really have to go, Bette,” Cleo murmurs, hands wrapping around her wrists as she pulls back. 

“Shh, let me convince you to stay?” Bette says, and pulls Cleo down again. Cleo laughs and lets her, but only for a moment, kissing lazily until her watch beeps and she pulls back. Bette goes with her until Cleo puts her hands on her shoulders.

“You’re doing a wonderful job, but I  _ have  _ to go now.” 

Cleo stands up and Bette reaches out to grab her hand, wedding rings clicking together as she does.

“Be safe, please,” Bette says, biting her lip as she looks up at Cleo. Cleo squeezes her hand, before pulling it up to her mouth to press a soft kiss to the knuckles.

“Anything for you.”

They’ve been married for nearly five years at this point, but Bette’s heart still flutters at the low rumble of Cleo’s voice and she feels the blush spread across her cheeks. She’s always heard that the honeymoon phase doesn’t last; too bad for the other couples, she supposes. She’s as in love with Cleo as she was the day they met, and it’s never faded. They’re both going just as strong as they always have, arguments and fights notwithstanding. They never last, anyway, and their rule of never going to bed angry has kept them together through thick and thin. 

“Love you,” Cleo says, standing in the doorway. Bette lounges on the bed, resting on her elbow, and gives her a dramatic wave, blowing a kiss. “I’ll be home late tonight. Don’t forget to get Sam up in an hour, they can’t miss the bus  _ again.” _

“I know. I love you, too,” Bette calls after her, and Cleo smiles before shutting the door gently behind her. Bette rolls over immediately, wrapping her arms around Cleo’s pillow and burying her head in it. It smells like her, and Bette hides her smile in the pillow. She will have to get up soon, make sure Sam’s up as well; they barely take any time to get ready in the morning, but will happily spend thirty minutes or more figuring out what cereal to eat for breakfast. Maybe Bette can convince them to get a move on a bit quicker, give herself more of a lie-in. That’s a problem for future Bette; for now, she’s going to stay here, comfortable laying in the warmth left behind by Cleo, and doze until the alarm goes off proper.

Mornings are now Bette’s least favorite part of the day. But being able to wake up to Cleo… well, that makes it almost worth it. 


End file.
